


Melt Me Down

by Illusion_Li



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: —¿Te acuerdas? ¿En Barcelona? Ya han pasado tres años.—Claro que sí,—murmura Yuri. —Fue la primera vez que hablamos.





	Melt Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [melt me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803309) by [ohhotlamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhotlamb/pseuds/ohhotlamb). 



—Fuiste el primero,—dice un día Otabek, tranquilamente, en la misma forma en la que tiende a decir la mayoría de la cosas. Fue lo primero que Yuri aprendió de él–que su exterior severo y su crónica cara de me-vale-mierda sólo eran partes de la coraza de alguien infinitamente gentil y amable, que la motocicleta y el cabello hacia atrás eran pequeñas máscaras, sirviendo para ocultar el hecho de que era alguien que agarraba a las lombrices y las quitaba de la banqueta cuando llovía.

Yuri parpadea, viendo hacia arriba, haciendo que su cabello se meta en sus ojos–está largo, va más allá de sus clavículas, llegando casi a media espalda. Tiene una liga en su muñeca, pero si es honesto le gusta la forma en que los mechones de cabello se mueven en la brisa. Mientras tanto, estos tres años Otabek se ha negado continuamente a cambiar su peinado. Yuri no lo culpa–se ve bien, y probablemente seguirá viéndose bien. Para ser honesto, en general sería difícil para Otabek lucir mal. Pero esa es una peligrosa línea de pensamiento, y Yuri entierra sus uñas en sus palmas, castigándose a sí mismo.

—¿Tu primer qué?—pregunta.

Los ojos de Otabek voltean a verlo–ocre, con párpados pesados y cejas fuertes, siempre suficiente para hacer que la sangre bajo las mejillas de Yuri fluya (alto, detente ahí, no arruines esto, idiota–)

—Amigo.

Estos días, Yuri ha estado entrenando en Almaty, tan sólo por el resto del verano. Planea regresar a Rusia–su carrera está lejos de acabarse, y Yakov todavía tiene mucho que enseñarle. Pero hasta entonces, se está quedando en el apartamento que Otabek ha tenido por los últimos años en su ciudad natal, compartiendo su espacio en una forma que nunca había hecho antes. Se despiertan temprano juntos, pasando sus días en el hielo o en la parte baja de las montañas. No es inusual para ellos tomarse un fin de semana de excursión en la motocicleta viajando hasta el camino de la montaña con el pecho de Yuri apretado contra la espalda de Otabek, las vibraciones del engranaje haciendo tiritar sus dientes, y esconderse en algún lugar donde el césped es alto y los árboles son lo suficientemente escasos de hojas para que el calor del sol los alcance.

Se sientan al lado de la motocicleta, Otabek está ocupado amarrando largos mechones de césped en un tipo de pulsera, Yuri vistiendo una de sus creaciones anteriores como una corona sobre su dorado cabello. Se sobresalta, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el sol toque su garganta. —Ya hemos hablado de esto. También fuiste mi primer amigo real.

La palabra clave aquí es real, una que pasó sin ser dicha por Otabek pero que sigue estando ahí. No está diciendo que nunca jugó con sus vecinos mientras crecía; que nunca tuvo compañeros con los cuales prefería patinar al lado, o que nunca se había reído con alguien o compartir un helado mientras hacía calor afuera. Lo que quiere decir es esto: eres el primero amigo que me ha importado. Y es un sentimiento que Yuri comparte–sólo había conocido de la cual pensaba que eran más como hermanos molestos en vez de personas en las cuales pudiera confiarles sus esperanzas y sueños. Mila, Viktor, Yuuko, Yuuri–todos ellos, gente de la cual terminó tomándoles cariño a regañadientes (bastante cariño), pero no se podía imaginar haciendo esto con ellos. Puede imaginar un almuerzo feliz con Yuuri o una tarde brutal de práctica con Viktor; ha llamado a Yuuko en más de una ocasión para preguntar por las trillizas, y ha pasado la mejor parte de su vida patinando detrás de la delgada sombra de Mila, siempre ahí para molestarlo y darle unos golpes cuando menos los necesitaba. Pero esto–no podía imaginar estar sentando en una maldita pradera con alguno de ellos, perfectamente contento por ver sus dedos moverse entre tiras de césped en una trenza, más que feliz de compartir el quieto sonido de los insectos. No, Otabek es especial.

(En más de una manera, pero eso no es algo en lo que quiere pensar en estos momentos).

Otabek aclara su garganta, haciendo que Yuri vuelva su mirada hacia arriba. Sus dedos se han quedado quietos entre alrededor de los delicados mechones de césped, espalda derecha y ojos tan honestos como siempre. —Yuri, ya tienes dieciocho.

Un atisbo de una risa. —Gracias por recordármelo, Beka. No lo había notado.

Sus sonrisas tienden a ser pequeñas, pero suficientes para mostrar donde los hoyuelos en sus mejillas son más esbozos que nada. Yuri no puede evitar observarlo; no puede evitar ser capturado por los ojos que se vuelven finas líneas mientras sonríe. —¿Te acuerdas? ¿En Barcelona? Ya han pasado tres años.

—Claro que sí,—murmura Yuri. —Fue la primera vez que hablamos.

También fue donde él (en contra de su voluntad) fue sometido a lo que fue la completa acaramelada comedia romántica de el compromiso. El año pasado, fue el padrino de bodas de Viktor. Otabek fue como apoyo emocional. El asunto entero era ridículo y Yuri tiene una foto enmarcada de la fiesta de la boda colgada en una de las parades en su habitación de San Petersburgo.

—Te recogí en mi motocicleta y tomamos té, compartiendo un plato de miguelitos.

Yuri le dio la razón. —Eso fue divertido,—sonríe, pensando sobre ese día con cariño. Recuerda sentirse tan indescriptiblemente cálido, incluso en diciembre. Recuerda sintiendo cómo su cara estaba a punto de caerse porque raramente había sonreído demasiado como cuando no estaba con su abuelo. —Es extraño,—continúa,—esa fue mi primera final en el Grand Prix. Aunque creo que recuerdo estar sentado contigo en un café más de lo que recuerdo de la competencia.

La sensación de té caliente contra su lengua, la cálida azúcar del pan pegándose en sus labios. Otabek, una cara nueva, sentado enfrente de él. El ritmo de la conversación siendo fácil, cómodo, nunca demasiado apresurado o torpe. —Fue extraño, ¿cierto?—Yuri ríe, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mucho ha cambiado desde ese día, y realmente nada lo ha hecho–se siguen sentando juntos, a veces calladamente, empapándose de la compañía del otro. La única cosa–si Yuri fuera obligado a decirlo–la única cosa que es diferente es la abrasadora añoranza colocada en su pecho. No sabe qué lo empezó. Todo lo que sabe es que un día vio a Otabek, cuando estaba comiendo o patinando o agarrando a un gusano fuera de la banqueta, y no había querido dejar de mirar.

Está silencioso, porque Otabek sólo lo está mirando, con una expresión indescifrable. Las cejas de Yuri se fruncen. —¿Beka?

—Sólo estaba pensando que quería que me ayudaras con mis otras "primeras veces".

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—dice Yuri. Es como si Otabek estuviera hablando con acertijos, vago y misterioso a propósito. —Ya hemos hecho las cosas importantes. Llegamos a la Final del Grand Prix dos años seguidos–oh, voy a patear tu trasero este año, por cierto, todavía no te he perdonado por lo del Campeonato Europeo, ¿qué más hay entonces?

Otabek deja su pulsera de césped en el suelo, y en una bastante simple, bien conciso gesto, presiona su dedo índice contra sus propios labios. Observa a Yuri. —Besar,—dice, en esa concisa e infuriate forma de hablar suya.

Yuri lo ve perplejo.

Pero. Qué. Mierda.

Ignorando por un momento lo que Otabek posiblemente está pidiendo, Yuri decide hablar sobre el otro significado que podría estar escondido. —¿Nunca has besado a alguien? ¡Tienes veintiuno!

Otabek se encoge de hombros. —Nunca había querido antes.

El cabello se mete a su boca cuando la abre, y en un momento de frustración, Yuri decide atar su cabello en una coleta que cuelga flojamente sobre un hombro. —Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

Ve a Yuri como si éste estuviera perdiendo el punto crucial de todo esto. —Porque ahora sí quiero.

Su cara entera está ardiendo, derritiéndose debajo del peso de los ojos cafés de Otabek y del ligero calor de los rayos de sol primaverales. Sus dedos se entierran en la tierra, cuerpo tenso y corazón latiendo tan fuerte que se sorprende de que la tierra no tiemble debajo de él. —¿Y tú quieres que yo sea tu primer beso porque...?

Otabek ve hacia otro lado, tan calmado como puede ser (¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan casual sobre esto?) y en vez de responder decide preguntar: —¿Has besado a alguien, Yuri?

No, pero dios acaso no he querido, es su primer pensamiento reflexivo, y rápidamente trata de enterrar las memorias que lo asaltan–las miles de veces que se encontró a sí mismo observando la curva de los labios de Otabek, imaginando, fantaseando, deseando–

—Bueno, no, ¡pero esto no es sobre mí!—su voz es fuerte, bastante cerca a ser un grito. Defensivo, lo cual es tan revelador como si lo hubiera escrito en la tierra.

Otabek lo mira, otra de esas sonrisas que son como una pluma, haciendo que el corazón de Yuri duela. —Claro que es sobre ti. Tiene que ver completamente contigo.

—Ahí vas de nuevo,—gruñe Yuri, algo débilmente. —Estás siendo estúpido. Deja de hablar como si supieras más que yo, es molesto.

—Yuri Plisetsky,—Otabek suspira. —es bastante simple decir 'no'.

—¿Qué?

—Es una pregunta de 'sí' o 'no',—dice, una ceja levantándose y es exasperante lo atractivo que eso es. Es irritante el cómo su mandíbula es tan filosa, y la línea de su nariz tan derecha y hermosa. Es simplemente molesto. —¿Dejarías que te besara?

—Maldita sea,—dice Yuri, apretando sus ojos. —Maldita sea, Otabek.

—¿Acaso hice algo mal?—pregunta, pero sigue sin sonar preocupado.

—¡Sí, hiciste muchas cosa mal! ¡No te detienes a pensar antes de escupir mierda como ésta!

—Pero he pensado sobre esto por un largo tiempo.

Yuri lo ve, esforzándose por mantener sus dientes ocultos. —¿A quedar te refieres con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir,—dice Otabek,—es que eres alguien que come de manera desordenada, Yuri. Tenías azúcar confitada alrededor de tu boca, en el café. No lo habías notado. Había querido acercarme sobre la mesa,—ante esto, sí se acerca, se acerca hasta que ha eclipsado la luz del sol y todo lo que Yuri puede ver puede ver es roble quemado, con pequeños indicios de pecas sobre sus mejillas. Dedos encuentran su barbilla–grandes, fuertes, callosos. Para alguien que pasa su vida en el hielo son increíblemente cálidos. Yuri se siente afiebrado. —Y quería besarla hasta que se fuera.

No se ha movido, ojos todavía buscando, todavía esperando por su permiso, y Yuri se da cuenta de que tiene que venir de su parte. Se da cuenta de que Otabek está diciendo que ha querido besar la molesta, despectiva, grosera boca de Yuri Plisetsky desde el día que se conocieron. Se da cuenta de esto sobresaltándose, su boca abriéndose, sin perderse el cómo los ojos de Otabek siguen el movimiento con un tipo de adoración tangible.

—Hazlo,—pidió Yuri. Y entonces está en fuego, con el corazón en la garganta, su cuerpo entero temblando, porque Otabek no pierde otro momento para titubear antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Dedos deslizándose desde la barbilla de Yuri hasta dejarla reposar en su mejilla, cabeza estratégicamente acomodada para evitar que sus narices choquen. Su beso es con la boca cerrada, gentil como el resto de él. Le da espacio a Yuri para que se aleje o se acerque más. Yuri elige lo último–se inclina hacia él, con un bajo, y bastante sonido adolorido viniendo de la parte trasera de su garganta. Sus temblorosos dedos se acercan hasta que se encierran alrededor del familiar cuero desgastado, jalando, suplicando. Adora su aroma, una esencia que siempre es más dulce de lo que uno asumiría al verlo. Pero ese es Otabek–las primeras impresiones no sirven cuando se trata de él. Siempre, siempre, siempre hay más capas que quitar y descubrir, cada una más hermosa que la anterior.

Cuando Otabek se aleja, Yuri se encuentra a sí mismo buscándolo con los ojos cerrados. Manos están en ambos lados de su rostro, y abre sus ojos lentamente, sus labios sintiéndose hinchados aunque sólo habían sido tocados un momento. —Tenías quince, y yo tenía dieciocho,—suspira Otabek. Sus ojos brillan, y algo está escrito sobre su cara–adoración, le dice el cerebro revuelto de Yuri. —Así que esperé.

—Esperaste por tres años,—Yuri anuncia planamente, sin aliento. —Me estás jodiendo.

—Todavía eras un niño. Era bastante incomodo tener sentimientos por ti,—suspira Otabek, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.—Me sentía culpable. Sabía que no podía hacer algo con ellos. Pero ahora,—sonríe, mostrando sus hoyuelos,—te has convertido en un gran hombre.

Una vez habían estado al borde de una orilla en la cual podían observar la ciudad entera, y Otabek había dicho que Yuri tenía los ojos de un soldado. Está diciendo esto de la misma forma en la cual lo había dicho antes–como un hecho, una verdad indiscutible. Que Yuri es alguien digno de admirar, alguien de quien estar orgulloso. Alguien que merece se besado, protegido, y amado. Merecedor de una amistad y todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer.

Es demasiado, y Yuri tartamudea. —Bueno, eso es, quiero decir,—se ríe vano, colocando su cabeza encima del hombro de Otabek. —Es algo bastante 'tú'.

Tan estúpidamente caballeroso y con buenos modales, siempre tan malditamente guapo y considerado–

Hay un jalón en su coleta, y Yuri ve hacia arriba, con su respiración atorada al encontrarse con sus rostros tan cerca. Quiero otro beso, piensa, y Otabek sonríe.

—Valiste la espera,—susurra, y se acerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduciendo un hermoso OtaYuri por aquí :) espero que les guste <3 también tengo planeado subirlo a Wattpad gracias a la autora de la historia.
> 
> Por favor déjenle comentarios y kudos a la autora <3 estoy segura de que los apreciará muchísimo.
> 
> Nos leemos después.


End file.
